Emmett's Boredom
by Jalice1517
Summary: What Emmett does when he is bored. Um... this is dedicated to my friend. Warning: this is very stupid
1. Freaking Alice Out

Emmett's boredom

Chapter 1. Freaking Alice out

Emmett's point of view

Goodness, this is so boring… I'm sitting in the living room watching some stupid human reality television show. Everyone in my family, except for Alice and Edward, had gone hunting. Edward was off with Bella, the very clumsy human. And Alice was in her room, doing I don't know. Man, I need to find something to do…

Then a brilliant idea hits me; freak out Alice! I'll pretend like I like her, and that will really get her good, as long as she doesn't get a vision…

"Alice! Come down here please!" I yell up to her room

"Why?" she asks running down the stairs.

"I wanted to tell you something…" I say looking down, I put on a sad face, and I get the response I want.

"What is it Emmett?" Alice asks looking worried; she comes over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I take her hand off my shoulder and hold it in my hand. I look down at her.

"Well, babe, there is something I have always wanted to tell you." I say putting a flirtatious smile on my face. Alice then steps away.

"What did you just call me?" she asks, slightly mad, very confused

"Babe, don't be like that. But anyway, honey, I wanted you to know that I love you." I look deep into her eyes, and I try to hold in my laughter at the look on her face. Its between disgust, confusion, and anger.

"Emmett… stop goofing off, you really had me worried!" she yells at me, I got to keep this going its too funny

"What's there to worry about? I love you, that's all that matters. You are my whole world, without you… I am nothing!" I say, trying not to be over dramatic, still staring into her eyes.

"Ok, really, stop!" she says, taking her hand back, and starts to walk away. But I grab her wrist then I get her hand again and start caressing it to my face. I try to have a hurt look on my face,

"How can I stop loving you?" I ask her, oh! Another great idea! I start leaning down closer to her

"What are you doing?" she asks, very worried.

"I'm going to pledge my love to you… with a kiss" I say still leaning down. Then her hand comes and flies up to my face.

"Ow!!!" I yell, who knew a pixie could punch?

"You're in for it now, darlin'!" I say slightly annoyed, and I take her into a bear hug.

"Emmett! Don't make me get Jasper!" she mumbles her face in my chest, and trying her hardest to get out of the embrace.

"What can Jasper do to stop my love for you?" I say, man, this is getting better and better. She is getting so mad! Just as she was about to say something, a very mad Jasper burst through the door.

"Let her go!" he yells at me. His glare is full of disgust and rage.

"Sorry, I was bored, I was just trying to freak her out! I guess I went to far!" I say, trying to get the words out before he lunges at me. I let Alice go and she sprints over to Jasper, where she stands behind him, taking his hand. For a second his eyes soften up, then he remembers why she is behind him.

"What did you do?" he asks, slightly calmer

"I was pretending that I loved her, I just wanted to see her reaction. Alice, I promise I don't love you in that way, I love you as a sister!" the words just spilling out of my mouth

"That was a VERY stupid thing to do Emmett." Jasper says, he turns around to face Alice.

"Are you ok?" he asks her

"Ya, I'm fine," then she starts laughing, probably a vision

"Do it Jazz," she says when she finally calms down. Jasper walks over to me and WHAM! Punches me in the face.

"OW!!!" I scream,  
"Just remember next time that you want to kid around, that I get very jealous!" he says laughing and walks back to Alice. He puts his arm around her waist and walks to the door.

"Let's get out of here." He whispers in her ear, then they disappear out the door.

"It was only a joke!" I yell to them, then from the woods I hear more laughing.

Ugh, stupid boredom…


	2. The Aftermath

Emmett's Boredom

Chapter 2. Rosalie's Argument

**Emmett's Point of View**

"Come on! What's there to be mad about?" I ask, standing outside me and Rose's door, she locked me out, mad at me for reasons I don't know.

"Everything!" her voice yells from the other side of the door

"Wanna tell me what I did wrong?" I ask, gosh, what did I do? She walks to the door and opens it a little

"Emmett Cullen, please tell me you are kidding…" she says obviously very annoyed

"Babe, I don't know what I did, please enlighten me." I reply back, getting frustrated. She then steps in front of me, and looks up at my eyes. She then slaps me across the face!  
"Hey!" I yell; what the crap is this all about?

"Emmett, you are so…oblivious, sometimes! You, my HUSBAND, was FLIRTING with Alice!" She yells, oh… well, come on! She can't really think I like Alice! She's my sister! And she's married!

"Rose! How could you think I could love anyone but you, my beautiful angel." I say, hurt that she could even think that I could ever love anyone else.

"Well, from the retelling of the story, I could easily believe it!" My Rosalie says, wait who told her?

"Who told you the story?" I ask her, if it was Alice she is really going to get it…

" Edward told me, he read Alice's mind and told everyone." She replies, she looks so… sad…

"Babe, you know I love you, and only you! It was a joke! I was bored!" I say

"Well, Emmett, it was not funny at all!" she says getting mad again, she then turns around and goes into out room, closing the door after her. I then hear the lock click.

"Ugh! Why won't you let me in?" I ask, this is kinda getting annoying, what do I have to say to get her to forgive me?

"Maybe Alice will let you in her room!" she yells, aw crap… come on!

"Like Jasper would let me!" I say, then I think about what I just said… crap!

"I didn't mean it that way! I'm just saying that Jasper won't let me near Alice, and I don't want to be with her! I want to be with you, please baby! I love you so much!" I start begging near the end

"Just let me be alone for a while." She says, at least she calmed down a little

"No! I want you babe! Please! I will break down the door!" I yell at her, why can't she just forgive me?!

"You do and me and Esme will kill you!" She yells back

"Ugh! Just let me in the stupid room! What do I have to do to prove to you I only love you?!" I yell so frustrated at her. She then comes out of the room, and slaps me again.

"Like I said, leave me alone." She says

"No! Tell me what the crap is the matter! So I can make it better!" my voice strained with anger, she wont even let me help!

"Emmett, you wanna know what my problem is?" she asks; yet again coming out the door to stand in front of me. Not another slap!

"Yes! I want to know! I don't want you to be mad at me! Please tell me, that way I can fix it!" I say, ugh!

"The fact that you can flirt so well with our SISTER! And I want to know what the crap you were thinking when you were leaning in for a kiss! Did you not think at all?" she yells really loud. I'm surprised someone hasn't come to tell her to be quiet. Wait! I was just trying to freak her out by leaning down! I wasn't really going to kiss her!

"I was just trying to scare her! I didn't want to kiss her, but you should have seen her face!" I burst out laughing at the end. She then punches me in the gut, and then slaps me on the face.

"Was that the only thing you were thinking about? Did you not think about how this could end like it did? Did you not think about the consequence this may have?" she asks, still very furious…

"I'm sorry baby… I wasn't thinking at all, I didn't think I through. Please! Just stop being mad at me! How many times do I have to tell you I didn't mean anything I said! I only love her as a sister! You are my only true love! Please, baby, just forgive me!" I beg, why can't she just see that I don't like Alice! She's so short! And goodness, it would never work! Unless we get her stilts… I hear a low growling from downstairs, oh crap! Edward! 'You know I was kidding!' I think as hard as I can to him.

"I _will_ forgive you, but I need to think… so please, just go…" she says, there she goes! Being sad again! I can't take it! I shouldn't be the one that makes her sad!

"What's making you so sad?" I ask her, it hurts me to see her so down…

"Nothing… oh! I have a great idea! I'm going to Paris for a week!" she says, and she shuts the door behind her again. Leaving me in the hallway…

"fine then…" I say; I turn around and run into someone. I look and.. oh great! Alice...

"Sorry…" I say, really apologizing for everything

"It's fine. I know you were bored and I know you are stupid." She says joking around

"Well thanks!" I say sarcastically, she's a fast forgiver, no wonder Jasper loves her. Another growl came from downstairs. 'ugh! You know I'm kidding!' I think to him

"Did Rosalie lock you out?" she asks with an amused voice

"Ya… I have to pay the aftermath of my joke…" I say, my voice sounding sadder

"She'll forgive you, when she gets back." Alice starts laughing and walks away

Ugh… Stupid joke…


	3. Messing with Jasper

Emmett's Boredom

Chapter 3. Messing with Jasper

Emmett's Point of View

Control your boredom…control it… remember where it got you last time… ahaha! The look on her face; priceless. It had been two weeks since that "joke" and Jasper had just started to let her be near me without his supervision. Ugh, he takes things way to seriously… and Rosalie too, she left me for 5 days!

Today, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rosalie went on a hunting trip. I was not hungry, and Alice and Jasper had just taken a trip 3 days ago… control the boredom… ugh! Maybe I could mess with Jasper… NO! Control it! But what if I messed with his emotions… No! Think about what could happen! But imagine what he would do! No! Hahaha! He's so controlled by his emotions though! I'm so going to do it.

I walk up to Alice and Jasper's room, where I can hear them whispering every now and then. Without making a sound, I slowly open the door that way there is a little crack to see through. They seem oblivious to the movement; they are sitting cross-legged on their bed, staring into each other's eyes. Perfect!

I start thinking about Rosalie, sending a powerful wave of lust toward Jasper. He then _lunges _at Alice, his lips attacking hers. She looks very surprised, but goes along with it. Oh crap! Would he wonder who sent him that wave? Or would he think it was Alice? Oh well! This is too funny! Before they go too far, I send a wave of anger toward him, thinking about when Alice had punched me…

Jasper suddenly pulls back, a scowl on his face… Wow, I've never seen him _glare _at Alice. She has confusion written all over her face! Hahaha!

"Alice…" he says, very seriously

"Um… yes?" she says, still confused, and slightly hurt that he pulled back. Ah! Her face is almost as good as last time!

"I'm very annoyed with you…" he says still glaring, who knew emotions could control him like this!

"Why, Jazz?" Alice asks, her face getting more and more confused.

"Remember yesterday when you broke my favorite spoon? The orange one, that was very cool looking?"  
Jasper asks, looking at her, not really mad, but it's so serious; it's kinda scary… **(haha! that's for my friend!)**

"Um… yes? I'm sorry Jasper… I didn't know it was your favorite," she says sadly. I can't take the hurt look on her face so I change my emotion to apologetic. Jasper's hand then darts straight to hers

"I'm sorry! It wasn't important! Please forgive me!" he starts begging. I'm surprised he hasn't started wondering why he's having so many emotion changes. Oh well!

"Jazz, it's ok, I'm sorry I broke your spoon." Alice says smiling at him. Ok, time for a new emotion… hm…

I could do jealousy… but what's there to be jealous of in their room? I'll just try it to see if it does anything. I remember that jealousy causes you to do crazy things. Like one time, Rosalie and I were at the mall and I had decided to hang around this other store. But when I went to find her there were guys surrounding her… and then I had to go and punch and yell my way through to her. And I was crazy jealous, I should only be the one that admires Rosalie! That memory sent a wave of jealousy to Jasper, at first it doesn't to anything. But then Alice started to get off the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jasper asks his voice kinda harsh

"Downstairs…" Alice says, getting up from the bed

"No!" Jasper says, and he jumps off the bed and grabs her, "You're not going down there with _him_" he says with acid in his voice,

"Jasper it's ok… Emmett was just goofing around; you know how stupid he is. Now please can I go downstairs?" she asks, slightly annoyed

"No! You'll be down there alone, with him! I have to come with you! You never know what he might do next!" Jasper says, wow… He knows how to be jealous!

"Jasper, I'll come right back up, I promise. And I'll stay away from him! I just forgot something in my Porsche." She says, her face is now very annoyed and confused, but there is no anger. She's probably trying to figure out what's wrong with him.

"Well…" he says thinking about it, "If you wear your wedding ring." He says

"I always wear it around the house," she says showing him the ring on her finger

"And if you wear my proposal ring I got you," he says, getting a ring off the dresser and putting it on her

"Of course…" she says very confused now. Ahaha! He's gonna make her wear every ring he's gotten her!

"And if you wear the promise ring I got you, the week after we met." He says giving her another ring

"Alright, can I go now?" she asks

"Um… I guess, just remember, honey, I love you." He says

"I love you too." She says and starts heading for the door. Oh crap! I run to my room as fast as I can; I hear their door open, good she didn't catch me…

"Wow… Jasper's lost it," she mumbles, and laughs a little.

Just then my door opens and someone comes in; Jasper!

"What were you doing just now?" he asks, he's still not on my jealousy thing is he?

"Um… sitting here thinking." I answer, oh crap

"About what?" he asks, very seriously

"Um… Rosalie." I answer, and she usually is all I can think about, except when I'm messing with people.

"Ok… Because your emotions just about made me go crazy! Were you doing it on purpose?" he asks

"Um… not really… I forgot you were here." I lie, oh crap…

"Liar! Ugh! Now Alice probably thinks something is wrong with me!" he yells, tackling me.

"Oh, great! Not again!" I yell, trying to get him off of me.

"Jasper? Where did you- Emmett! What did you do?!" she asks, very mad now. Jasper gets off of me and walks over to her, putting his arm on her waist

"Alice, just know that I'm not crazy. Emmett was messing with my emotions…" he says, glaring at me

"Emmett! Why?" she asks, now two pairs of eyes were glaring at me.

"Um… well… I thought it would be funny, and it was! He attacked you! Then he got so angry! Hahaha! Then he got so jealous! Hahaha! His –gasp for air- face! And then your face! Hahaha!" I start laughing hysterically.

"Emmett…" Jasper growls at me

"No Jasper… That's a little too harsh… Ya! That's good, it will jog his memory of what happened last time." She says, getting happy again near the end. Oh crap… what's he going to do?

Jasper then tackles me again and punches me, hard, in the face!

"OW!!! Crap! I'm sorry dude!" I apologize, my face hurting really badly. I didn't think Jasper could punch any harder than last time, but I was wrong!

"Don't ever do that again! Come on Alice, let's go hunting again… get away from this idiot!" he yells, as they walk out of my room

Ugh… Stupid vampires…


	4. In Trouble

Emmett's boredom

Chapter 4. In Trouble

Emmett's Point of View

I only had about 5 minutes before everyone got back… Crap! Alice and Jasper probably told them what I did… And then Rose is going to be mad at me again… and no telling what Esme or Carlisle will do to me… Ugh! But it was kinda worth it… the way he acted! Hahaha! Outside I hear a car door slam…crap, I'm in trouble…

"Oh yes, you're in for it." Edward says walking in, oh crap…

"EMMETT!!!" Rosalie yells from outside

Carlisle and Esme walk in, their looks are obviously sympathetic; because they know how my wife can get.

"Coming Rose!" I say running out the door, trying to prepare for the argument that will ensue very soon.

Rosalie is standing by the car, looking furious. Next to her is Alice and Jasper. Alice's face actually looks like pity, Jasper, however, is very amused.

"Emmett… WHY?!" she yells at me

"Well… I don't know… I'm sorry." I say looking down

"It's not me you need to apologize to." Rosalie says, clearly mad

"Jasper, I'm sorry for messing with your emotions. And Alice, I'm sorry Jasper attacked you!" I say laughing

"Emmett!" Rosalie yells

"Sorry! But, I am sorry Jasper. And Alice, you know you enjoyed that ferocious kiss that Jasper gave you. So really, I don't need to apologize to you." I say looking at Alice, how has an amused smirk on her face.

"True, but you did make Jasper get mad at me for breaking his favorite spoon," Alice says laughing

"haha! Then he got jealous again! And made you wear every ring he ever gave you!" I say snickering

"I don't understand how your emotions controlled me like that!" Jasper says looking confused

"Haha! It's because I was purposely feeling them. I was thinking really hard about the memory, then I was standing right in front of your door." I confess

"You were spying, and messing with them?!" Rosalie asks in disbelief

"Well… Yeah, I was. I promise I won't bother you guys anymore. And Jasper… at least I didn't hit on Alice this time." I say grinning

"Yeah, that's true." Jasper says chuckling

"Come on Jazz; let's get away from this crazy vampire." Alice smiles as Jasper wraps his arm around her and walks into the house.

"Emmett… What am I going to do with you?" Rosalie asks shaking her head back in forth in amusement. At least she isn't yelling at me.

"I'm not sure, baby… Maybe you need to start staying with me." I say walking up closer to her and looking into her mesmerizing eyes.

"Maybe you need to come with us more often" she says staring up at me

"Na…" I say, my arm resting on her shoulder. "Come on, let's go see what Esme is going to say to me."

We walk into the house, Carlisle is on the couch reading a book, I can hear Edward on the piano. Jasper and Alice are probably up in their room. Where is Esme?

"Emmett, could you please come here?" Esme's voice comes from upstairs

"Alright Mom!" I say running up the stairs, I know it softens Esme up when I call he mom. But then again, it could just remind her that parents have to punish their kids too… I look around the hallway, and figure out that she is in the library. As soon as I walk in there, I see Esme shaking her head back and forth. Crap…

"Emmett…" she says, sounding somewhat amused, but has the parental tone of disappointment

"I'm sorry Esme. I was bored, and I know it's not right to control Jasper through his emotions. And I really need to learn how to control my boredom, and I'll take whatever punishment you give me." I say, trying to take all my consequences.

"Oh honey, I'm glad you're so responsible. I almost don't want to give you a punishment." She says, smiling at me

"Well, that's fine by me if you don't punish me." I grin at Esme, hoping she won't give me one

"Oh, you're getting one mister. No t.v. for a week, " She says, leaving the room.

Ugh… Stupid punishments…

* * *

**Ya... I know... This is very stupid, lol, oh well ^^**

**And I'm coming up with a Jasper and Alice story, well, thinking about writing one. So ya... **

**I hope my friend is enjoying this... Cause I think it's just stupid, lol.**

**Well... Whatever...**


	5. Walmart

_**Sorry i havent posted in a while, life, ya know? **_

_**But enjoy i got another chapter comin up soon :D**

* * *

_

"Dear Diary, You wouldn't believe what happened today! Carlisle got me a new thing of Windex! I just love him so much! He knows me so well! So Mr. Diary, I was thinking of doing something special for him. Oh, I got a great idea! But I'm not going to tell you! haha!! Anyway, I'll write in you later! Love Esme"

I was bored and reading through Esme's diary that I found in her room. She had it in a good hiding spot too! It was in the very dark corner of her closet. Her diary didn't have much in it, nothing good anyway. Alice 's diary is way better than this! I crawled into the dark corner and put the diary back.

Oh great, now what? hm... OH! Its been a while since Carlisle has read a book to me! I ran through the house to find him.

"Hey Carlisle ! Will you read a book to me?" I ask

"Hello Emmett, um... Sure? What book?" Carlisle asks,

"OH! How about this book?!" I ask picking up a cute little book with 2 little bunnies

"Uh, Emmett, do you want to read something a little more... eh never mind ok..." He starts reading the happy bunny book. It only takes about 10 seconds to read, but it was a great story! The happy bunny lived happily ever after!

"Thank you Carlisle , now I'm going to find Edward!" I say, giving Carlisle a quick bear hug. Let's see, where is Eddie...

"EDWARD?!" I yelled through the house

"WHAT?!" He yelled back,

"Come down here please!!!" I say, very nicely.

"Alright" He says flying down the stairs "What do you want?" he asks

"Um, to hang out?" I ask, why did I call Edward down....

"And do what?" He asks, sighing in frustration. Well, Mr. Eddie-pooh what were you doing that was so important upstairs?

"I was re-arranging my music collection." He answers, mind reading comes in handy sometimes

"Can I help you?" I ask

"Eh, why not..." He says, running back up the stairs

His room is a mess right now! There is CD's EVERYWHERE!

"Uh, so where do you want these?" I ask picking up a stack almost as big as me. Edward doesn't worry that I will drop them though, the vampire reflexes are awesome.

"Um, I'm not sure yet." He says, thinking deeply about something. All of a sudden I see a spider crawl across the floor. Should i kill it? It's not going to hurt us, but Esme doesn't want spiders in her house. Eh, I'll kill it. I took a CD off the top of the stack and threw it on the spider

"Take THAT!" I yell at the now dead spider.

"EMMETT" Edward yells, well, I only broke once CD. Goodness, drama queen can buy a new one!

"Emmett, just get out... NOW" He yells, fine then. I was only trying to help!

Why is Rosalie and Esme on a hunting trip! What am i suppost to do now?! I could bug Alice and Jasper some more... sure. They were in the living room "watching" t.v. More like staring at eachother...

"Goodness guys! Get a room!" I yell, Jasper glares at me wile Alice smirks and changes the channel. They split apart from there cuddling, they don't like that they were caught! Ha-ha, anyway... I sit down in between them, and Jasper gives me a death glare.

"Uh, Emmett, there is another couch..." Jasper says,

"I know" I say, I fold my arms across my chest; to anyone else I would have looked like a 3 year old.

"Well! Move!" He says, very annoyed. I look over at Alice who is zoned out. Fine! Don't help me woman!

"Ok, happy?" I ask, sitting on the recliner next to the couch. I was bored and there was nothing on t.v. So I was looking around the room and something shiny caught my eye, Alice 's wedding ring! I look over at Jasper's hand.

"GASP!!! Jasper! You're not wearing your wedding ring!!" I say in pointing in horror at his left hand. I always wear mine! I look down at my gold band on my ring finger. I love my Rosalie!

"Um, it would raise too many questions if I wore my ring to school." He says like its obvious.

"Are we in school?! Don't you like to wear it?" I ask him, I love the fact that when I wear it, I know that I'm no one but Rosalie's.

"Of course! But we are still in high school and we have to not raise attention to ourselves" Jasper says, like he's talking to an idiot

"Dude! You aren't in school!" I say to him, and he runs upstairs and flies back down with his ring on.

"You know, you could wear it all the time, but put it on a different finger. That's what I do. At least I'm always wearing it, and it looks like a regular gold ring." I say

" Alice put the ring on this finger! And no other finger gets the privilege to wear it!" Jasper says stubbornly

"Fine then! GASP! I know what you need! An engagement bracelet!" I say

"What is that?!" He asks, goodness he is so stupid

"It's like a regular bracelet! But since you are already married and Alice 's ring could be a promise ring this is your. PROMISE BRACELET!" I say,

"Who in there right mind would do that? If no one knows it's a promise bracelet what's the point?" Jasper asks

"Hey, it worked for Kellan Lutz and Ashley Greene for a good few months! But then Robert got a fan letter for a person that figured out their secret! See Ashley always wore a ring from a movie she was doing with Kellan. And Kellan always wore this bracelet. And the person figured out that it was an engagement ring, and an engagement bracelet!" I explain, I read it all in a magazine. It was awesome.

"Uh huh…" He says, I think he wants one!!!

"Come with me to pick out a color Alice !" I say, they come in different colors! And I know how Alice loves to shop! And we haven't had any real bonding time…

"Ok! Bye Jazz!" She pecks him on the cheek and darts out the door with me to the car. Wal-mart here we come!

**Jasper's POV**

_I miss Alice , sigh. GASP! Both of them had rings on!!!! And I'm not there! And he's there! And people are going to think she is with him! GASP-ER! Don't people know that I am with Alice ?! I better catch up to them to tell one of them to take their rings off! I would hate for a rumor to go around the MY wife was actually his wife! I bolt out the door, but I stop in my tracks when I smell grizzly. Yum, grizzly! They are the closest things to humans I can have. After I catch this I'll call them and make sure they realized the problem! SHE'S MINE!!!_

**Emmett's POV**

Good old Wal-mart they have everything you need, anytime you need it! But we don't really come here… I don't know why. As we were walking in, my phone started ringing.

"Hello." I say

"Emmett! Dude- need- take- ring-"He was going in and out and the static on the phone is insane!

"Sorry, I can't hear you! Tell me when we get home! Later!" I say hanging up. Maybe I should turn it off, usually that helps! I'm not sure how but later when I turn it on, it works so well!

"Come on Alice ! We need to find the jewelry!" I say, pulling Alice away from the clothes we had stopped in front of by her hand.

"It in the middle of the store! Let's go!" Alice says. One we get over there we start looking around

"OH! I found them!" Alice says, I walk over to see them. They had them in all different colors. Red, blue, orange, purple, white, and black.

"Well pick a color Ali-pooh!" I say, using Jazz's nickname for her.

"I am Emmy-bear" She says back, giggling at Rose's nickname for me.

"How about this white one Em?" She asks

"What! The blue one is so much cooler!" I say, it's a deep royal blue. Very pretty. After about 2 more minutes I get annoyed

"JUST PICK ONE WOMAN!!!" I say really loudly.

"Listen _man _I'll pick one when I'm good and ready!!!" Alice retorts

"Fine! Get the red one!!" I say, that red is so cool too.

"No, I get to pick, and the white looks nicer!" She says,

"That is true… Alright Alice . Ready to go?" I ask now that she has Jazz's bracelet.

"Race you to the front!" She says taking off at human speed, I catch up with her and head to the front of the store.

**Random Shopper's POV –YAY!-**

I was looking at the produce when I glanced over at the entrance and these two amazing-ly hott people come walking in. One was a huge muscular dude; he was talking on the phone. And there was a shorter girl next to him, she was really pretty. They looked about the same age, except the height difference. The big hot one was pulling the pixie like one away from the clothes rack by her hand. Weren't these the people the Cullens my friend told me about?

She works at the hospital with the father Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He has pictures of his family in his office. She said that his wife's name was Esme. And they had 5 teenagers. I don't remember the names she told me though! I followed them to the jewelry section, because they are just so interesting to watch!

"OH! I found them!" The pixie said, I walk by them slyly; I look over to what they are looking at. Bracelets! Not just any bracelets though! Those really cool engagement bracelets that they just came out with! Are they engaged?! They do make a cute couple…

""Well pick a color Ali-pooh!" the big one says. OH YEAH! This must be Alice !

"I am Emmy-bear." She says, giggling. He must be… Emmett! Aw, they have pet names for each other!

"How about this one Em?" Alice aks

"What! The blue one is so much cooler!" Emmett says, yes, the blue would look nice on him. His pale skin against the royal blue would be very nice. They look at the bracelets for about 2 minutes.

"JUST PICK ONE WOMAN!!" He yells really loud

"Listen _man _I'll pick one when I'm good and ready!!!" She says back

"Fine! Get the red one!" He says, the red would look nice against his skin too!

"No, I get to pick, and the white one looks nicer!" Alice says, aw! The white would be cool too! GASP! There was something shiny on her ring finger! Are they engaged already?! GASP-ER! He is wearing one too! Oh, I am asking my friend about them!!!

"That is true… Alright Alice , ready to go?" Emmett asks,

"Race you to the front!" Alice says running away from him. He smiles and catches up with her at the front of the store. I pull out my phone and dial my friends phone number.

"Guess who I just saw?!!? There were two of the Cullens in Wal-mart! And they were shopping for those new engagement bracelets! It was the short one Alice and the big guy Emmett! And! They! Were! Wearing! Rings!!!" I say, a million words a minute

"OMG!!! Wait, Alice and Emmett?! I thought Alice was with the constipated guy Jasper?! And Emmett was with Rosalie?! I'll have to ask Dr. Cullen when he comes in tonight!"

**Emmett's POV**

Once me and Alice were in the car and pulling out of the Wal-Mart parking lot, I remembered I didn't turn my phone back on! I quickly turn it on and see that I got 78 text messages from Jasper all saying "Dude one of you take off your ring!"

"Well crap…" I say showing Alice the text message.

"I didn't think about that." She then zoned out and came back laughing

"Someone at the hospital is going to ask Carlisle about us!"

We pull in the driveway and when we open the door Jasper flies at us.

"Please tell me one of you took off your ring! Or that no one saw you!" He asks

"Um, there was one person stalking us, and a nurse is going to ask Carlisle tonight…" Alice says. Jasper looks as though he was going to kill me. Alice stops him from lunging at me, and she pulls him up the stairs to their room that way she can calm him down.

**The Next Day!**

"Uh, kids can you come here?" Carlisle asks when he walks in from his shift at the hospital. I didn't tell Rosalie about it, so I take her hand before Carlisle tells everyone.

"Um, Emmett, since you probably had a big part in this, why did a nurse ask if you were engaged to Alice ?" Carlisle asks me. Rose looks like steam should be coming from her ears like in the cartoons. Jasper looks mad, but not as mad as yesterday. Alice is trying to calm him down. And everyone else looks stunned.

"Um, me and Alice were in Wal-Mart buying Jasper a promise bracelet. And I had my ring on, and Alice had her ring on… And I guess someone was stalking us and they saw the rings a and assumed that I was with Alice ." I say, looking at the floor. I fearfully look at Rose and she is just plain furious.

"Uh, see look how awesome his bracelet is!" I say trying to advert the attention to someone other than me. Everyone looks at Jasper but Rose. She just kept on glaring at me. I'm so in for it…

The next 3 days I was locked in my room with Rosalie. Normally I would never complain, but she was ranting. She was giving me the "I'm your wife" lecture over and over. But I'm not the only one at least. Jasper gave Alice a lecture too! Then a few days later she was put under house arrest by Jasper. Edward said that while at McDonalds getting Bella some food, the guy at the window was hitting on Alice . And Jasper just about jumped out of the car to kill him. So at least I'm not the only one being punished. Although, it's not really a punishment for Alice , she didn't do anything… It's more of a restraint… For doing what, I have no idea! But at least Jasper got his promise bracelet!!!

* * *

**Sorry if you hated it, but w/e its for my friends entertainment and if you do like it, then im glad**

Stupid Stalkers…


	6. Karaoke night

**I dont own any of the songs, **

**Nor do i own Twilight or any characters from it...

* * *

**

Emmett's Boredom

After a whole week of house arrest, I AM FREE! But now I'm bored… When Rosalie was giving all those lectures I usually distract myself with awesome thoughts. But now I have no one to ignore, and I've been thinking way too much. I was listening to my rocking iPod, when my favorite song came on… "Into The Ocean" by Blue October! I started to sing but someone interrupted me.

"EMMETT! We DON'T want to hear you sing!" Edward yelled from downstairs

"Well, like we want to hear your piano ALL THE TIME!" I yell back

"Goodness… you act like its Karaoke night…" Edward said

"Brilliant idea Edward!" Alice said from her room

"OH! Everyone pick out a song! Alice help me put up the stage!" I say, which song will I do…

Me and Alice got a stage up in a few seconds, then we got the karaoke microphones and amplifiers.

"Which song are you going to do Alice?!" I ask,

"You'll see… Oh by the way, nice song choice!" And she walks off, stupid pixie.

I KNOW JUST THE SONG TO DO!!! About 5 minutes later everyone was downstairs, except Carlisle and Esme… they're off hunting! Bella sitting by Edward, who looked annoyed. Psh, kill joy… Jasper was over by Alice holding her hand for dear life. Rosalie looked like Edward, she's probably still mad. And Mike was lounging aroun-WAIT?!?! Whats he doing here? There was also Jacob and Seth here. Hm, I wonder who invited them…

"OK everyone! TONIGHT IS KARAOKE NIGHT! WOO" I say excitedly, the only other person that looks enthusiastic is Alice, and possibly Mike…

"Does everyone have a song in mind?!" I ask, everyone says yes, or nods

"WOO THEN LETS GET STARTED! WHO'S GOING FIRST?!" I cant wait to see!

"OH ME!!! Pick me!" Mike was waving his hand franticly, jumping up and down.

"Fine come on up… JAKE!" I say, he looks like he's just been sentenced to death in court.

"Why me, it looks like Mike really, REALLY, wants to sing his song…" Jake says, goodness he's a wimp!

"Get up here Jake! You have been selected! Come on!" I say waving him up on stage Seth came along too, he must be doing back up. The music magically started playing when they got up there.

"_**mr. lonely Lonely im still lonely, I have nobody, For my owwnnn, Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely I have nobody, For my owwnnn, Im so lonely,**_

_**Yo this one here goes out to all my playas out there man ya kno  
got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Kno took all the bull-crap- then one day she cant take it no more  
and decides to leave**_

_**I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't  
by my side, coulda sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I hadda take a little ride, back tracking ova these  
few years, tryna figure out wat I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin and  
Im so lonely (so lonely), Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely) Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Cant belive I hadda girl like you and I just let you walk right  
outta my life, after all I put u thru u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke  
ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely) Im mr. Lonely (mr.. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own) For my own (to call own) girl**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely) Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the  
things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up  
and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the  
globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely**_

_**So lonely (so lonely) Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely) Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girrll**_

_**Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone  
this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to  
shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely) Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely) Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely) I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely**_"

That wasn't depressing at all… Goodness, half-way through the song Bella got all guilty and started crying… Then Edward got more annoyed and started complaining "Gosh we get it! You're lonely!" It did repeat a lot…

"Good job Jake!" I clap after he was done so does everyone else, except Edward… Just for that…

"NEXT UP IS EDWARD! WOO! Come on up here!" I say cheering for him. He looks murderous… Oh well, come on Eddie, I'm sure you'll sing fine!

"I know that… Ok, this song is for Bella. Who is my brand of heroin!" Now isn't that love… He just up on stage and the music starts, I wonder what he's singing…

"**_She's my kind of rain, Like love in a drunken sky, She's confetti falling, Down all night_**

**_She sits quietly there, Like water in a jar, Says, Baby why are you, Trembling like you are_**

**_So I wait, And I try, I confess like a child_**

**_She's my kind of rain, Like love from a drunken sky, Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_**

**_She's the sun set shadows, She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night, She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree, Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days, winter snows, She's all things to behold_**

**_She's my kind of rain, Like love from a drunken sky ,Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_**

**_So I wait ,And I try, I confess all my crimes_**

**_She's my kind of rain, Like love from a drunken sky, Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_**

**_She's my kind of rain, Like love from a drunken sky, Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain_**

**_She's my kind of rain, Oh, rain on me, She's my kind of rain_**"

I never noticed how repetitive songs were… Wow, I didn't know Eddie-pooh likes country songs… Especially Tim McGraw. Well Edward did very well, and Bella stopped crying! Wait, nope now there's more tears… she cries way too much!

"Woo! Go Eddie-boy! Now who's going next… I THINK WE NEED A LADY UP HERE NOW! Come on up! Um…" So hard to choose… "How about you Mike?!" He's gay enough to be a girl!

"SURE!" Mike ran up on stage, and he winked at Edward "I'm dedicating this to Edward, cause he's hot and sexy…" HAHA Edward has a disgusted look on his face, everyone else just laughed! Upbeat music started and Mike began to sing in a girly voice.

"_**Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend **_

Everyone started laughing at his choice of song, Edward continued to look disgusted and Bella looked mad, Haha. She has some competition!_**Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me  
No way! No way! You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend **_

_**You're so fine, I want you mine , You're so delicious , I think about ya all the time , You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm dang precious, And Hell Yeah, I'm the one and only princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

**_[Bridge:]  
She's like so whatever , And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now , And that's what everyone's talking about!_**

**_[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You! , I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way! , I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You! , I could be your girlfriend_**

**_Hey! Hey! You! You! , I know that you like me  
No way! No way! , You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You! , I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me , And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again , So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear , I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)  
[Bridge]  
[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You! , I know that you like me  
No way! No way! , You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You! , I want to be your girlfriend_**

**_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger , Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other , So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid , What the heck were you thinking?!  
[repeat]  
[Chorus]"_**

That was so weird, but Edward's face through that was priceless! Bella was glaring at him the whole time, and everyone else kept snickering

"That was amazing Mike! And we all know Edward loved it! So good job! Now get down!" Hogging up my stage… Who should go next…

"ROSE! Come on up here! See if you can beat that!" I say, but she looks at me like she wants to slap me

"Sure Em," she comes up and the music starts.

"_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**Typical, Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical, Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama), Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you), Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)**_

_**You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see), How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat), I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**You say you're a big boy, But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had, Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder), If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder), If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder), What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)**_

_**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see), How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat), I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**_

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe, Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?, Loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe, Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?, Loosen up my buttons babe**_

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah),  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**_

_**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh), But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh), But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)"**_

When she finished, she looked right at me. I think she was trying to tell me something in that song, but it's not my fault that all those days we were locked up she was too mad to do that!

"Good job Rose! Now who's next?! How about you Jasper?!" He smiles at Alice as he gets up. He puts on a cowboy hat and the music starts. Country works for him! "This one is for us, Alice!"

"_**She had a shiny little beamer with the ragtop down**_

_**Sitting in the drive but she wouldn't get out**_

_**The dogs were all barking and a wagging around**_

_**And I just laughed and said ya all get in**_

_**She had on a new dress and she curled her hair**_

_**She was looking too good not to go somewhere**_

_**Said what'cha wanna do baby I don't care**_

_**We can go to the show**_

_**Or we can stay right here**_

_**And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractor**_

_**We can go slow, or make it go faster**_

_**Down through the woods, and out to the pasture**_

_**Long as I'm with you, it really don't matter**_

_**Climb up in my lap, and drive if you want to**_

_**Girl you know you got me to hold on to**_

_**We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather**_

_**I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor**_

_**Said we can fire it up and I can show you around**_

_**Sit up on the hill and watch the sun go down**_

_**When the fireflies are dancing and the moon comes out**_

_**We can turn on the lights and head back to the house**_

_**Or we can take another ride on my big green tractor**_

_**We can go slow, or make it go faster**_

_**Down through the woods, and out to the pasture**_

_**Long as I'm with you, it really don't matter**_

_**Climb up in my lap, and drive if you want to**_

_**Girl you know you got me to hold on to**_

_**We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather**_

_**I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor**_

_**Just let me dust off the seat**_

_**Put your pretty little arms around me**_

_**You can climb up in my lap, and drive if you want to**_

_**Girl you know you got me to hold on to**_

_**We can go to town, but baby if you'd rather**_

_**I'll take you for a ride on my big green tractor **_

_**Oh yea**_

_**We can go to town, or we can go another round**_

_**On my big green tractor"**_

Alice and Jasper had goofy grins on their faces, well at least now we know who bought that tractor that's next to the garage… they hugged and everyone was "Awwing". Oh please… I can be that sweet!

**Rose's POV! ~just for Emmy's song ^^~**

"My turn! And I'm dedicating this to my Rose! Cause I love her so much!" Emmett say and jump up on stage. He pull out some retarded-ly big sunglasses and the music starts. Country music starts, well this better be good

"_**There's a million different types of girls around that world and their all so beautiful  
no one knows any better than me  
cause I stare so constantly  
**_Oh, does he?! He should be only staring at ME!

_**  
but I think I met my match last night at the club she was sipping on a bud  
hangin with her friends on a Friday night **_

I guess this should be me!

**_a five foot something cherry bomb she had everything goin on the first thing that caught my eye  
she was rockin the beer gut and I love that way she's not ashamed rockin the beer gut well_**

WHAT?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! WHY DID HE DEDICATE THIS SONG TO ME?!?!?

_**its just some extra love around her waste rockin the beer gut shes more than hot she's everything with her blue jeans a little tight around her butt rockin the beer gut **_

I DO NOT have a gut!

**_well Toby Keith never looked so good handin out right there on the front of her black t-shirt  
as i walked up to the bar and said can I buy you a drink girl  
she spun me around and grabbed my hand and said first things first mere gonna dance  
if you can cut a rug boy after that well you can_**

This song is stupid…

**_five foot something cherry bomb she had everything goin on the first thing that caught my eye she was rockin the beer gut and i love that way shes not ashamed rockin the beer gut well its just some extra love around her waste rockin the beer gut shes more than hot shes everything with her blue jeans a little tight around her butt pretty little girls rockin the beer gut_**

I can't wait till its over…

**_five foot something cherry bomb she had everything goin on the first thing that caught my eye she was rockin the beer gut and i love that way shes not ashamed rockin the beer gut well its just some extra love around her waste rockin the beer gut shes more than hot shes everything with her blue jeans a little tight around her butt pretty little girls rockin the beer gut  
rockin the beer gut  
rockin the beer gut"_**

**Emmett's POV**

After my awesome performance, I saw Rose come up on stage. Oh ya baby, come hug me. She stops in front of me, glares and then slaps me. OW!

"What was that for?!" I ask

"WHAT KIND OF SONG WAS THAT?!" she asks, man she's mad!

"Um, catchy, country, and just for you" I reply smoothly

"EMMETT! THAT SONG WAS ABOUT A FLIPPIN FAT GIRL!" she yells at me,

"Um… well…"

"OK NEXT PERSON PLEASE!" Rose yells as she walks off stage

"Oh! I'm going next!" Alice says, she untangles herself from Jasper's arms and gets on stage.

"Move Emmett" she then pushes me off stage. She never would've been able to have done that if I weren't still shocked from Rosalie's slap… I sit down in my chair, and Alice starts singing a song, that I assume is for Jasper; since everyone else has dedicated their songs to their loves.

"_**Well, I know there's a reason, And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together , That's why  
We can roll with the punches , We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say its forever , You understand**_

**_That you're always in my heart , You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much , You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you, Could ever take your place  
Cause only you can love me this way_**

**_I could've turned a different corner , I could've gone another place  
But Id a-never had this feeling , That I feel today  
Yeah_**

**_And you're always in my heart , You're always on my mind  
When it all becomes too much , You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you , Could ever take your place  
Cause only can love me this way_**

**_And you're always in my heart , You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much , You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you , Could ever take your place  
Cause only you can love me this way_**

**_Only you can love me this way"_**

That was a nice song, only one person left!

"COME ON BELLA! GET UP HERE AND SING FOR US!" I say, and Bella _attempts _to get on stage, but trips… fortunately Edward caught her before her face hit the floor! She blushes bright red, and gets on stage this time.

"Start when you're ready!" I say from my chair. The music starts… it sounds very familiar…

**_"Smooth talkin', So rockin'  
A-he's got everything, That a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie, He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself, From doing somethin' stupid  
Think I'm really falling for his smile, Get butterflies when he says my name_**

**_[Chorus:]  
He's got something special, He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get it all sentimental  
He's got something special, He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe, He could be the one  
He could be the one, He could be the one  
He could be the one, He could be the one  
He could be the one_**

**_He's lightnin', Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go, He's always on my mind and  
I'm going crazy, About him lately  
And I can't help myself, From how my heart is racin'  
Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe, He really blows me away_**

**_[Repeat Chorus:]_**

**_And he's got a way, Of making me feel  
Like everything I do is, Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned, When I'm with him  
And I'm so into him_**

**_He's got something special, He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special, He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, Something's telling me  
Telling me maybe, He could be the one  
He could be the one, He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one, He could be the one_**

**_He could be the one, He could be the one"_**

"That was wonderful Bella!" Edward says, but he sounds kinda sad maybe. Oh! That song was about 2 boys! JUST LIKE HER AND EDWARD AND JACOB!

"Wow Bella, nice song…" I say flicking my eyes from Edward to Jacob, who was in the corner of the room.

"Um, ya…" She sits down by Edward, and has a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hey Emmett, why don't you and Alice to a duet?!" She says grinning. THAT IS AN AWESOME IDEA!!!

"OH YEAH" I say, but at the same time Rose yells "HECK NO!"

"Alice do you want to do a duet with Em?" Bella asks

"Um, do I have to?" She says, looking at Rosalie's furious face

"YES! I DARE YOU TO DO A DUET WITH EMMETT! WHAT EVER SONG HE WANTS!" Bella says, YES! ANY SONG I WANT!

"OH ALICE! LETS DO PROMISCUOUS GIRL!!!!" I say, that is my FAVORITE SONG EVER!

"WHAT?!?" Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper yell at the same time. Alice looks kinda freaked out, Rose is glaring right at me, and Jasper looks like he either wants to take Alice and run or come and beat me up.

"Come on guys it's just a song! Anyway Alice it's a dare! You have to! So come on!" I say hopping up on stage, Alice kisses Jasper on the cheek and Edward comes over and puts Jasper in his chair and holds him down. Rosalie just glares at me more…

"Remember it's just an AWESOME song! Now come on Alice! And sing it like you mean it!" After I say that Jasper growls and Alice just has the weirdest look on her face. That last part just didn't come out right…

"I mean, sing it like you actually want to sing it, not like your being forced to! It will be fun!"

"Alright Emmett, let's start it…" She says somewhat reluctantly.

**-Emmett is unmarked-**

"**_A: Am i throwin' you off?_**

**_Nope  
A: Didn't think so_**

**_How you doin' young lady,_**

**_The feeling that youre giving really drives me crazy  
You don't have to play about the joke, _**

**_I was lost with the words first time that we spoke_**

**_A:If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right_**

**_If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light_**

**_You might be the type if I play my cards right,_**

**_I'll find out by the end of the night_**

**_A: You expect me to just let you hit it, But will you still respect me if you git it_**

**_All I can do is try, gimme one chance,_**

**_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_**

**_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_**

**_A: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it  
Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_**

**_Chorus-  
Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
Im' all alone  
And it's you that I want_**

**_A: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_**

**_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_**

**_A: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?_**

**_Jasper was glaring and growling all thru the chorus! Goodness man! It's just a song! OH! I NEED TO DANCE! But only bad dancing goes with this song… Eh, I'm gonna die anyway! I start the dirty dancing routine and Alice looks like she wants to go screaming out of here, while Jasper is thrashing in his seat being held down by Edward and growling._**

**_Verse-  
A: Roses are red  
Some diamonds are blue  
Chivalry is dead,  
But you're still kinda cute_**

**_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you  
who you with, do you mind if I come through_**

**_A: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet  
Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_**

**_They call me Thomas  
last name Crown  
Recognize game  
I'm a lay mine's down_**

**_A: I'm a big girl I can handle myself  
But if I get lonely I'ma need your help  
Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_**

**_I want you on my team  
A: So does everybody else._**

**_Baby we can keep it on the low  
Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know  
If you with it girl I know a place we can go_**

**_A: What kind of girl do you take me for?_**

**_Chorus-_**

**_Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want_**

**_N: Promiscuous boy  
You already know  
That I'm all yours  
What you waiting for?_**

**_Promiscuous girl  
You're teasing me  
You know what I want  
And I got what you need_**

**_N: Promiscuous boy  
Let's get to the point  
Cause we're on a roll  
Are you ready?_**

**_Don't be mad, don't get mean_**

**_A: Don't get mad, don't be mean_**

**_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean  
A: Don't get mad, don't be mean_**

**_Wait! I don't mean no harm  
I can see you with my t-shirt on-"_**

We were almost done with the song when Jasper finally snaps and jumps out of his seat and dives on stage and tackles me. Then he starts punching me in the face and stomach, which hurts when coming from a vampire!

"DON'T" –punch "EVER" –punch- "SING OR TALK" –punch- "OR DANCE" –punch- "LIKE THAT WITH ALICE" –punch- "EVER" –punch- "AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

He then strolls over to Alice, picks her up and kisses her. Then he carries her to his chair and sits her down on his lap. I've never seen him do that… Wow, he really got territorial over a song! I turn to get off the stage when Rose comes up to me. –SLAP- She then glares at me and throws me off the stage

"I'm going to do another song! You will be able to tell who this is for, I hope they enjoy it…" She hisses the last part and music starts playing.

"_**Cheater, cheater, where'd you meet her, Down at Ernie's Bar  
Did she smile your way, twirl her hair and say, How cute your dimples are  
Did she use that line, "Your place or mine" , While you danced with her real slow  
Tell me, cheater, cheater, where'd you meet, That no good, white trash ho **_

At the last part Alice jumped out off Jasper's lap, but Edward caught her and forced her back down. GASP! I can't believe Rosalie would think I would cheat on her! AND CALL HER OWN SISTER THAT!

**_Liar, liar, did you buy her whiskey, All night long  
Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans, Or did you just keep it on  
When the deed was done and you had your fun, Did you think I wouldn't know  
Tell me, cheater, cheater, where'd you meet, That no good, white trash ho_**

Alice was shaking with anger, trying to get out of Edwards grasp. Jasper came up behind her and held her to him, but she was still trying to get to Rose.

**_Now, I'm not one to judge someone, That I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man, Is 'bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey, I wish her well as she rots in hell, And you can tell her I said so  
Cheater, cheater, where'd you meet, That no good, white trash ho_**

Jasper started growling at Rose now, and I can see why. This song is just making Alice and me look bad, when everyone knows that would never happen! At least Jasper trusts Alice, he doesn't believe Alice would ever cheat on him! And she wouldn't EVER! Rose thinks I would, that's kinda hurtful…

**_Loser, loser, hope you love her, 'Cause you're stuck with her now  
Take your sorry butt, load up all your stuff, And get the hell out of my house  
But I just wish you'd tell me this, One thing before you go  
Cheater, cheater, where'd you meet, That no good, white trash ho_**

WHATS THAT MEAN?!!?

**_Now, I'm not one to judge someone, That I ain't never met  
But to lay your hands on a married man, Is 'bout as low as a gal can get  
Hey, I wish her well as she rots in hell, And you can tell her I said so  
Cheater, cheater, where'd you meet, That no good, white trash ho_**

I had to start helping keep Alice down. Jake and Seth even had to come help! This pixie is strong when she's mad!

**_Yeah, I just wish you'd tell me this , One thing before you go  
Cheater, cheater, where'd you meet, That low-down, up-town  
Slept with every guy around, Pressed on eyelash  
No good, white trash ho_**

At the last part I guess Alice had enough, she somehow managed to get out of everyone's grasps and she jumped on stage and slapped Rosalie.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT I WOULD CHEAT ON JASPER?!?!?!" Alice yells at Rose before tackling her to the ground.

It takes about 5 minutes to get them to stop fighting, but eventually we got them apart.

"Ok guys wait! I have one last song I want to sing! Just stop fighting! Rose this one is for you, I'm sorry…"

**_"As life goes on I'm starting to learn more and more about responsibility  
And I realize that everything I do is affecting the people around me  
So I want to take this time out to apologize for things that  
I've done things that haven't occurred yet  
and things that they don't want to take responsibility for_**

**_I'm sorry for the times that I left you home_**

**_I was on the road and you were alone  
I'm sorry for the times that I had to go  
I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know_**

**_That you were sitting home just wishing we  
Could go back to when it was just you and me  
I'm sorry for the times I would neglect  
I'm sorry for the times I disrespect_**

**_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done  
I'm sorry I'm not always there for my sons  
I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware  
That you can't sleep at night when I am not there_**

**_Because I'm in the streets like everyday  
I'm sorry for the things that I did not say  
Like how you are the best thing in my world  
And how I'm so proud to call you my girl_**

**_I understand that there's some problems  
And I'm not too blind to know  
All the pain you kept inside you  
Even though you might not show_**

**_If I can't apologize for being wrong  
Then it's just a shame on me  
I'll be the reason for your pain  
And you can put the blame on me_**

**_You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me_**

**_Said you can put the blame on me  
Said you can put the blame on me  
Said you can put the blame on me  
You can put the blame on me-"_**

I only that far before Rose came and hugged me.

"At least you're learning Emmy-bear" She whispers in my ear.

"Well I'm going to put Bella up stairs, good night guys," Edward says

"Me and Jasper are going hunting, be back later!" Alice says as she and Jasper go out the door.

"Let's go upstairs, I wonder when Carlisle and Esme will be home…" I say as we run up the stairs

**Carlisle's POV**

We got home from hunting at 4 in the morning, and saw the karaoke stage up

"THEY DID KARAOKE NIGHT WITHOUT US?!" I yell disappointed, I love karaoke...

"Well, we can sing now Carlisle," Esme suggests

"Ok! Now what song…" I think for a second

"MC HAMMER!" we say together. 3 minutes later we finish rappin' "U cant touch this"

"That wasn't as fun as with the kids…" Esme says looking out into the empty crowd

"It wasn't… Oh well! New song!"

**Emmett's POV **

Esme and Carlisle were karaoking downstairs, from 4 to 7 in the morning. Edward had finally gotten sick of their singing and threw it out the window… Jasper and Alice came in at about 8, and all of a sudden Edward sunk to the ground to his knees "NOOO!!!"

"WHAT?!" everyone asks him

"AHH!!! ALICE THAT SONG!!! PLEASE MAKE IT _**STOP!"**_ Everyone looks at Alice

"UR SO GAY AND YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE BOYS!" She sings out loud, and everyone starts laughing. That song is just awesome…

* * *

**Well there you go**


	7. Smack That!

**I do no own anything. Katie wanted me to do this, so with reluctancy i did. Its very bad, be warned XD**

**

* * *

**

Emmett's Bordom

Everyone was home today, which was amazing. Carlisle usually works, and Esme is constantly out and about. Edward is always with Bella somewhere, Rosalie sometimes goes with Esme. Jasper is always with Alice, and they always seem to be here, they must hunt early in the morning. Everyone was here, so I can't act up like I normally do…

I was on the computer playing the solitaire game, listening to music, I like to watch the cards bounce around when I win. But that doesn't happen to often, and it gets boring. Like right now… So I stopped the game and stared at the screen wondering what to do now. Just then the computer gave me a good idea, the song "Smack That" by Akon was on.

I ran upstairs to mine and Rose's room, I grabbed my super star sunglasses, Akon's as a matter of fact. They were selling them on E-bay and they look so awesome… I started strutting down the hallway whisper~singing the lyrics.

"I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow…" I glance over my shoulder like someone was following me. I walk through the hallway that connected all the bed rooms.

"Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo…" I sang it a little louder than a whisper and Alice opened her door and looked at me weird.

"Emmett, what are doing?"

"Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo…" I ignored Alice's questioning face and walked up straight to her.

"And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me…" I grab her wrist lightly to pull her out of the room and by now she has a look of fear and knowing. I throw her up on my shoulder and

"Emmett don't do it!!!"

"SMACK THAT ALL ON THE FLOOR!" I whisper yelled, and smacked her hard, dropped her and ran! I jumped the stairs and ran through the door, hopefully Esme will understand… I took out my phone and texted Alice right quick, hopefully she'll get it before Jasper goes berserk

**Alice's POV**

I laid there on the floor stunned that Emmett would actually do that. Just then my phone started vibrating; I got out my phone and opened the text from Emmett. "Sorry, I couldn't resist XD don't tell Jasper. I'll be home in a bit to apologize to you in person. Love you sis, tell Esme I'm going to the store to buy a new door, and some gloves ^^"

I don't even want to know what the gloves are for…

"Alice, why are you on the floor? And was that Emmett's voice I heard a minute ago?" Jasper asked, he was listening to his iPod and reading on the bed before Em came through, I was laying beside him reading too. But I –unfortunately- heard his voice. And now I'm on the floor my butt hurts and Jasper is looking really worried.

"Ya, that was Em… I asked him what he was doing and he ran into me and flew down the stairs. He's so strange…" I said, lying to Jazz is hard but Em's been in enough trouble lately

"Well come on darling, the good part of the book is coming up," He helps me up and we go back in.

It was about 5 minutes later when I had the vision for what the gloves were for. And Emmett is gonna get it.

**Back to Emmy's POV**

With 5 pairs of gloves on, new door installed, and Akon shades on, I am ready! I knock on Edwards door, carefully blocking my thoughts. Bella answers and looks up and my amazing glasses.

"Em, whats up with the sunglasses?" She looks outside and sees its raining "You don't even need them!" She points to the clouds.

"I know, I'm going to ask you to leave for a second please. I need to speak to Eddy-pooh." Edward glares at me and Bella walks out. I start sing the song in my head "_I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow. Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo. Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo_"

"And possibly bend you over, look back and watch me…" He tries to run past me but I catch him and

"SMACK THAT! GIVE ME SOME MORE!" I smack him so hard he flies out his open door to no where and I run for my life to Alice and Jasper's room.

"EMMETT!!!!!" Edward yells/growls. I open their door and slam it shut, run over to the other side of the room and hide under the bed.

"Emmett? What the crap are you doing? Don't tell me you actually did that to Edward?!" Alice asks.

"Help me!!!" I climb up on their bed and place Alice in front of me, just as Edward runs into the room. Jasper looks up from his book like he's just noticing what's been happening.

"Don't let him get me!!!" I yell and hold Alice out like a shield, Edward charges and Jasper tackles him.

"Why are you on his side?!" Edward yells at him

"Cause my wife is protecting him! So I'm on her side, and you will NOT even dare try to hurt her!" He stands back up and escorts Edward out of the room.

"Ok Emmett get out…" He says pointing to the door

"Wait, I need to apologize to Alice real quick, gotta borrow her for uno momento." I smile at him and drag her out of the room and into the hallway. But Edward is there glaring at me, so I take her to the living room, but Carlisle is watching the news, so I drag her outside.

"I'm sorry all my pranks have been focused on you. And this one was just unacceptable." I hug her, "Forgive me?" I ask and she hugs back. Then I whisper in her ear

"Look back and watch me…" I bear hug her so she can't get out and

"SMACK THAT 'TIL YOU GET SORE!!!" And smack her again, but harder this time. I then run for my life screaming for mercy because I hear her chasing me. But then I know she won't hurt me so I sing the song again, just to get on her nerves

"I feel you creeping, I can see you from my shadow! Wanna jump up in my Lamborghini Gallardo! Maybe go to my place and just kick it like Tae Bo!" I stop and she tackles me to the ground, but I easily get her in the spanking position,

"LOOK BACK AND WATCH ME! SMACK THAT ALL ON THE FLOOR! SMACK THAT! GIVE ME SOME MORE! SMACK THAT 'TIL YOU GET SORE! SMACK THAT!!!" I smack her 3 more times and the smirk at her,

"Are you sore yet?"

"You're going to die!" She smiles and takes out a pair of gloves

"Go ahead! Won't hurt me…" but she doesn't put them on instead she glove slaps me across the face 50 times.

"Sore yet?" She asks smirking. My face feels like its on fire, and if Jasper ever found out I probably will be on fire.

"Well that was fun, but I've got to hunt with Jazz. And by the way… I'm sore, ow!" She walks off rubbing her hurting bottom.

That was fun, wonder what song the computer will play next time! Hope it's something good. I start walking back home singing another Akon song

"I wanna make love right now(Na na na) I wanna make love right now(na na na) wish we never broke up(na na na) We need to link up right now(na na na)

Ow, my face!

Stupid gloves…

* * *

**Told you, stupid, dont deny it **


End file.
